Bite Marks and Bruises
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack and Mark fought... Jack and Mark had make up sex... Septiplier


_two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire, as inhibitions fade, a focused moment made. Bruises and bite marks say, takes one to bring the pain, p*ssion lies in screams of estacitic dreams_

"It's okay" Mark purred Nipping at Jack's neck softly. " I was wrong Sean, I apologize." He murmured his deep baritone voice. Jack moaned and flung his arms around Mark's neck. His legs linked around his waist. They where in their house pushed against the bedroom wall.

 _you're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here, lets make this moment worth the while, lets kill the night and go down in style. feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl._

Jack moaned out Mark's name and Mark moved down to kissing down his chest. He licked and kissed and caressed Jack's frame all the time murmuring sweet nothing to him. Jack and he had fought about something, Jack couldn't focus on what at the moment but he knew he was wrong. Mark was just saying that to make him aroused and of course it was working.

Mark was working on a hickey at the moment, Jack was in heaven. He moaned out Mark's name and his hands flew to Mark's hair, tugging and pulling ruffly. He knew Mark wouldn't mind, Mark was a slut for pain.

 _you bring the ropes and chains, i'll bring the pills and games, i can show you pain and make you say my name. You will believe my lies, that i'm not like other guys that sparkle in my eyes, is part of my disguise._

It reminded Jack of how they met in a weird way... High school wasn't to easy for Jack, he was the new kid who couldn't fit in. Mark was the typical goth, built, scary looking kid that smoked outside the school. Jack made one friend, also named Jack ironically enough who told him to not go near Mark. Mark had dated many people, he wasn't even straight and he dated girls. He used them for sex, fame, money, etc. He was the school hooker...

Jack was stupid at the moment and asked Mark if he could sit with him at lunch. Mark of course said yes and Jack fell in total love. Mark found himself liking the adorable bean that was Jack and actually took it slow. Mark was known for taking control and being the "Alpha in bed" but he let Jack take control when ever he wished. He stepped back until they graduated anyways.

 _you're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here,lets make this moment worth the while. lets kill the night and go down in style, feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

Mark was giving Jack quite the hickey as Jack tugged and pulled on Mark's hair in anticipation. He wanted Mark so bad. " Mark stop fookin teasing!" He growled tugging harder than usual. Mark grunted and smiled, " You sure you want me?" He hummed unzipping Jack's pants and his own, Jack wined. " Yes!"

" Beg for me baby." Mark ordered.

" Mark I fooking want you okay? I want you inside me! Please Mark fook me until I'm dead I want you!" He said wiggling around fastly pulling Mark's pants and boxers.

" Okay babe I will." Mark said winking. "It won't be soft of course."

 _you're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here, lets make this moment worth the while, lets kill the night and go down in style. Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl..._

(Yea yea no smut yet I get it Kay? I have a idea for smut with humans and non humans.. In Septiplier Saves Mark theres some it's just not uploaded yet! STOP YELLING! Lol but I do have smut in a separate story btw. If you have anymore ships or plots lemmi know. This is short yeah I get it but schools killing me. FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL! Real quick I'm tellin y'all a funny story)

So my teacher (well substitute teacher) was reading during our science class... I asked what she was reading and she said. " Oh dear it's nothing really." So I asked who wrote I... Fucking me... she was reading The Bloodborne Pack... She was reading my story. I of course didn't tell her I wrote it because I'm a fucking baby ass hoe who can't look cool for the life of me. But... My teacher... Was reading my fic... MY FIC!

like wHAT THE FUCK!

Kay that's my little story... Happy national coming out day! You're all beautiful you rad beans! And remeber... Eat something, get some sleep. Remember, you still need to change the world.


End file.
